Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.5 \times \dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ \dfrac{2}{25} \times 100\% = 8\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times 8\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times 8\% = 4 \% $